Multivers
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Saviez-vous qu’il n’existe pas qu’un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes ? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.
1. Prologue: Univers

Voici une fic à laquelle je pense depuis un bon moment… Au passage, je tiens à saluer **K****ei.hotaru **et son excellente fanfiction **_Interdimensionnel._ **Je crois qu'elle a été la première à faire des multiUA dans le fandom potterien. Allez la lire! 

Pour ma part, je me suis en partie inspirée du manga _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_, de la série _Sliders_, du film _The One_ et d'encore d'autres influences un peu diffuses que j'ai mêlées autant que je l'ai pu.

Commençons donc ce fabuleux voyage…huhuhu. ;)

**

* * *

Multivers**

**Rating:** T, par sûreté.

**Genre: **science-fiction, aventure.

**Résumé: **Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.

**Pairings: **bientôt du HPDM, mais pas pour tout de suite. Et d'autres couples un peu plus… «sombres», on va dire!

**Disclaimer: **Le monde d'_Harry Potter_ (du moins, la dimension IV.62442) ainsi que ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, l'intrigue et tous les autres mondes qui apparaissent ici sont de moi…

**Playlist: **_Map Of The Problematique_, de Muse, album **_Black Holes & Revelations_**.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue****: Univers**

_«… il faut qu'il n'y ait pas qu'un univers, car s'il n'y avait qu'un univers, il n'y aurait pas de proposition fausse. Puisque toute proposition étant soit vraie soit fausse, et toute proposition vraie dans l'univers de sa vérité, si un univers était le seul univers, elle ne saurait être fausse. Mais y aurait-il alors la moindre proposition vraie? Y aurait-il alors seulement des propositions?» _1°

Mais présentée ainsi, de manière entièrement abstraite, cette théorie a l'air totalement incompréhensible. Reprenons la même idée, avec un exemple pratique.

Imaginons deux propositions, deux prémisses contradictoires.

Voldemort est mort.

Voldemort est en vie.

Dans au moins l'une des dimensions du multivers, la première proposition est vraie. Il s'agit du monde IV.62442. Le garçon dénommé Harry Potter y fête ses dix-huit ans, premier anniversaire qu'il célèbre depuis sa victoire sur le mage sombre Lord Voldemort. Tous les Horcruxes ont été retrouvés et détruits.

Mais c'est loin d'être le cas dans tous les mondes.

Dans au moins l'une des dimensions du multivers, la première proposition est fausse. Il s'agit du monde I.00001. Le garçon dénommé Harry Potter y fête ses dix-sept ans, dernier anniversaire qu'il célèbre avant de se mettre à la recherche des Horcruxes du mage sombre Lord Voldemort. Pour le moment, aucun des Horcruxes disséminés dans d'autres univers n'a été détruit.

Et il existe encore une myriade de mondes et de situations différentes. Ou plutôt, une myriade de mondes tous compris dans un ensemble de sept séries, chacune marquée par des caractéristiques marquées, et qui se déclinent en une multitude de situations possibles.

Ce n'est pas qu'une théorie, en fait. Tout cela a été prouvé et justifié, et ce dans plusieurs univers.

Le monde I.00001, par exemple -celui dont nous venons de parler- a classé ces séries sur une échelle en chiffres romains qui va de I à VII. On y a immatriculé chaque dimension au fur et à mesure qu'elle était découverte, puis explorée. Oui, c'est bien cela, explorée.

Car dans ce monde, l'on sait voyager à travers le multivers.

Il n'y existe qu'un seul portail interdimensionnel. Construit dans les entrailles de Poudlard, l'école de technologie magique, il se situe exactement sous le lac. L'énergie fluctuante de ce dernier est nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement.

Durant la prise de Poudlard par Voldemort et ses partisans, ce portail était inaccessible à Harry, et sa quête donc irréalisable. Mais maintenant que le lieu est de nouveau sous le contrôle de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout redevient possible.

Seuls ses amis et lui pourront faire en sorte que la seconde proposition –Voldemort est en vie- devienne enfin fausse dans leur monde…

Et ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

**

* * *

**

1°: Jacques Roubaud, «Univers», _Quelque chose noir_.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... La suite est pour ce week-end, à bientôt.


	2. Départ

**Rating:** T, par sûreté.

**Genre: **science-fiction, aventure.

**Résumé: **Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.

**Pairings: **bientôt du HPDM, mais pas pour tout de suite. Et d'autres couples un peu plus… «sombres», on va dire!

**Disclaimer: **Le monde d'Harry Potter (du moins, la dimension IV.62442) ainsi que ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, l'intrigue et tous les autres mondes qui apparaissent ici sont de moi…

**Playlist: **_In The Land Of Twilight, Under The Moon_ (musique de _.hack//SIGN_) de Yuki Kajiura.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1****: Départ**

**-** **M****onde I.00001****Ecosse, ****XXe siècle****. Ecole de technologie et ****de magie de ****Poudlard****, ancienne s****alle commune des ****Serpentards****, rebaptisée Salle du Portail**

**1****er**** août 1997. 6h32.**

_«Cosmon limen»_ 1°, tapa Harry dans le boîtier dissimulé à l'intérieur d'une pierre du mur.

Une fois le mot de passe délivré, la porte dissimulée dans le mur coulissa afin de laisser passer les six adolescents. Puis elle se renferma derrière eux, en résonnant dans le couloir désert.

C'était Draco qui avait choisi le code d'entrée, bien entendu, et cela se voyait. Ron avait encore un peu de mal à accepter le jeune Mangemort repenti dans leur groupe, mais il faudrait bien s'y faire puisqu'il se battait désormais de leur côté. En outre, il était le seul à savoir se servir correctement du portail interdimensionnel.

Ginny avait beaucoup insisté pour venir, mais Harry avait refusé. Il ne doutait pas de son courage gryffondoresque, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Et il accomplirait bien plus facilement sa mission s'il la savait ici, dans leur propre monde, en sécurité.

«De toute façon, tu es trop jeune, avait-il asséné à la jeune fille.

-Luna a exactement le même âge que moi. Et elle part, elle!, s'était mise à hurler la jeune rousse.

-Peut-être, mais avant la guerre, elle s'apprêtait à entrer en première année de cryptozoologie. Et elle nous sera de toute manière utile, car elle connaît bien la faune des mondes parallèles.»

Comme pour corroborer ses dires, ce fut le moment que l'adolescente choisit pour murmurer, d'un ton rêveur:

«Je pense qu'il devrait être possible de trouver des Ronflaks Cornus, dans la septième série de mondes…

-Elle n'a aucun sens des réalités!, siffla Ginny.

-Mais nous, si, la rassura Hermione à mi-voix. Et une fois que nous serons partis, il faudra quelqu'un pour diriger l'Armée de Dumbledore. On ne peut pas tous s'en aller, tu es d'accord? Pas après les pertes que nous avons subies…»

Tous se turent soudain à la pensée d'Alicia Spinnet, de Dennis Crivey, de Terry Boot et d'autres membres de leur groupe qui étaient tombés lors des affrontements. Et puis, hors de l'A.D., les morts de Maugrey, de Lupin et surtout, d'Albus Dumbledore leur pesaient également.

«Très bien», soupira-t-elle, et Harry sut alors qu'elle avait renoncé à les accompagner.

A vrai dire, au début, il avait l'intention de partir tout seul. Mais ses amis l'en avaient vite dissuadé, en lui affirmant que c'était de la folie.

«Ecoute, Harry, l'avait raisonné Neville. Comment comptes-tu différencier les plantes dangereuses de celles qui pourraient t'être utiles dans des univers que tu ne connais même pas, sans un exobotaniste? Pour les animaux, c'est pareil.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation, Harry, tu te souviens?, lui avait rappelé Hermione d'une voix à la fois douce et résolue. Tu nous as dit un jour qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Et ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu.

-On vient avec toi, avait repris Luna d'un ton presque réaliste. On fait tous partie de l'A.D., après tout.»

A cette phrase, Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de couler un regard en biais vers Draco qui demeurait silencieux.

«Oui, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il simplement, avec nonchalance. De toute façon, sans moi, vous ne pourriez même pas effectuer le passage, non?»

Le visage de Ron était devenu écarlate, comme s'il se retenait de lancer une remarque cinglante, mais il n'avait rien dit. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher d'admirer le talent de Draco à semer la discorde, même lorsqu'il était évident que l'unité était de mise.

C'est ainsi que leur voyage s'était préparé, entre résolution froide, calculs et disputes.

Et l'héritage que leur avait laissé Dumbledore ne leur avait pas vraiment facilité la tâche.

«Honnêtement, à quoi ça rime de nous confier un recueil de contes pour enfants, un vieux Vif d'argent et son Déluminateur?, s'était plaint Ron. Et puis ce vieux parchemin qu'il t'a écrit, là… A l'heure des eScrolls, franchement!»

Ce message, personne n'était encore parvenu à en trouver la signification.

_Ici_

_T'échoient choix hardis, nombres_

_Donc attends, regarde, kalculs yttriques _

_Meuglent avec grâce, inaugurent cela_

_Ton royaume ouvert, il sombre_

_Car autour, la mélodie encombre_

_Mes yeux. Sois traducteur, écoute._

«C'est incompréhensible. C'est un poème pour Harry, c'est ça? Il y a une faute d'ortographe, en plus, remarquait le roux.

-Au moins, l'épée, on sait à quoi elle sert.», l'avait reprit Hermione à voix basse.

En fait, c'était grâce aux déductions mêlées de Luna et d'Hermione qu'ils avaient découvert que cette épée sertie de rubis, qui avait appartenu à Godric Gryffondor, constituait la seule arme à leur disposition pour détruire les Horcruxes.

Peu à peu, leur quête s'éclaircissait donc. Le 1er août, soit le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils s'en iraient.

Shackelbolt, Tonks, Rogue, McGonagall, ainsi que Mrs et Mr Weasley n'étaient pas au courant. En fait, presque aucun membre de l'Ordre ne savait qu'ils partiraient ce soir.

Seule une infime partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore disposait de cette information. C'était une précaution supplémentaire qu'ils avaient prise, sur l'insistance d'Hermione.

«Il ne faut prendre aucun risque, n'avait-elle pas cessé de répéter. Pour commencer, ils s'inquiéteront et voudront probablement nous empêcher de partir –vous savez bien à quel point Mrs Weasley peut s'inquiéter. Et puis, on ne sait jamais…On leur laissera un mot, c'est tout. Un message codé. »

Ceci dit, sur le fond, elle avait raison de se montrer aussi méfiante -pour ne pas dire paranoïaque. Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort et la plus grande partie de ses forces étaient momentanément paralysés qu'il fallait relâcher son attention.

Lors de la seconde bataille de Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que l'Armée de Dumbledore étaient parvenus à vaincre le camp du Dark Lord. Mangemorts, araignées et autres Inferis avaient été éliminés, ou avaient battu en retraite. Mais leur chef, lui, était toujours en vie.

Car pour l'instant, il était immortel.

C'est pourquoi, après une lutte acharnée qu'il avait finie par perdre, Voldemort avait été plongé en transe, et emprisonné au centre de leur place forte. Enfermé au cœur d'un entrelacs de sortilèges et d'enchantements, plongé au centre du lac de Poudlard, sous des tonnes d'eau noire, et attentivement surveillé par les selkies… le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour le moment impuissant, mais toujours en vie.

Pas pour longtemps, espérait Harry.

Car ce matin, ils partaient enfin à la recherche des Horcruxes que le mage sombre avait disséminés dans le multivers.

Tous s'étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes scolaires, aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Après tout, ces combinaisons en cuir de dragon et en polyester étaient bien adaptées aux leçons de vol et aux simulations de combat, non?

Ils s'étaient désormais regroupés autour de l'arcade du portail interdimensionnel. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés les uns des autres, tandis que l'œil scientifique de Neville étudiait le collisionneur, un accélérateur d'ions lourds qui se présentait sous forme de tuyaux enveloppés dans une forme cubique et qui serpentait au sol. Quant à Luna, plus rêveuse que jamais, elle semblait compter les dilatateurs, ces disques placés à intervalles régulier du cercle principal que constituait la voûte.

Seul Draco se trouvait isolé du groupe: il programmait le différenciateur, cette table de contrôle géante qui permettait de décider dans quel monde l'on s'aventurerait. Mais la tâche semblait ardue. Il ne cessait de marmonner que les coordonnées dont il avait besoin n'étaient pas sur l'ordinateur, et que ce serait difficile d'arriver à quoi que ce soit dans des conditions pareilles.

Soudain, il leva la tête et fronça ses sourcils clairs.

«Harry, demanda-t-il, as-tu toujours ce fameux parchemin que vous a légué Dumbledore?

La question était si déplacée, si incongrue, qu'Harry ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

«Euh… Oui. Tiens, le voilà.»

Il lui tendit la feuille de vieux papier, que le blond se mit alors à attentivement examiner. Soudain, il poussa une exclamation de joie.

«J'ai trouvé! J'ai enfin compris le code!

-Le code?, lui demandèrent les autres.

-Oui… celui que Dumbledore a laissé dans le message. Regardez.»

Il posa le message sur le plan de travail, et s'arma d'un stylo avec lequel il souligna certaines lettres. Tous se rassemblèrent autour du petit papier.

_Ici_

_T'échoient choix hardis, nombres_

_Donc attends, regarde, kalculs yttriques _

_Meuglent avec grâce, inaugurent cela_

_Ton royaume ouvert, il sombre_

_Car autour, la mélodie encombre_

_Mes yeux. Sois traducteur, écoute._

Hermione fut la première à réagir:

«Des mots! La première lettre de chaque mot permet de former un mot, ou un morceau de mot, par ligne! «Techn, Darky, Magic…

-Exactement. Et je pense que ces mots cachés donnent la clef numérique des univers que nous devons visiter. En fait, c'est la faute d'orthographe qui m'a mise la puce à l'oreille. Je me doutais bien que Dumbledore n'en aurait pas fait, donc j'ai immédiatement pensé à un code. C'était un indice, en fait.»

Il inspira profondément, puis continua:

«Et le «I» de «Ici», c'était sans doute pour indiquer la première série de mondes, la nôtre, où l'on sait déjà qu'il ne se trouve aucun Horcrux. Donc chaque ligne équivaut à une série.»

Il y eut un silence. Puis Neville pensa à voix haute:

«Le codage chiffré ne doit pas être trop compliqué, pour que l'on soit tout de même capable de le trouver, non?

-Oui, c'est vrai, continua Harry. Vous avez une idée?»

Draco balaya le groupe du regard et murmura:

«Peut-être le code des écrans de téléphones…

-Tu veux dire le langage SMS? Mais c'est grotesque!, s'exclama Ron.

-Oui, mais on ne peut se tromper, avec cet encodage. Chaque lettre ne peut correspondre qu'à un chiffre. Donc «Techn» équivaudrait à 83246, «Darky» à 32759…

-Mais de quelle manière peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien cela?, fit Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

-Je ne peux pas. Seulement, c'est tout ce dont nous disposons.»

Ils se consultèrent tous du regard.

«En fait, reprit Draco, il y a seulement environ 65 pour cent de chances que ce soit ce code-là.

-Donc 35 pour cent de chances que tu te plantes, le tança Ron, railleur.

-Bon, prêts à prendre le risque?, lança Harry. Au pire des cas, le détecteur d'artefacts nous prouvera que c'est un monde sans Horcruxes, et l'on repartira.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça le pire des cas, contra Ron. Le pire des cas, c'est que l'on ne puisse pas revenir, noyés dans un vortex ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

-Ron!», le réprimanda Hermione.

Mais le rouquin avait raison. Malgré tout, ils se devaient d'essayer.

«Allons-y», proclama Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. «Allons-y, répéta-t-elle. Découvrons cette autre dimension.»

Et c'est sur cette déclaration un peu mystique que le petit groupe s'élança dans le monde II. 83246, à la recherche d'un Horcrux qui ne s'y trouvait peut-être même pas.

**

* * *

**

1° Littéralement, «porte des mondes». Des mots latins _cosmos_, «le monde», et _limen, _«le seuil, la porte». Comme _cosmos_ est un mot grec qui a été adopté par le latin, je l'ai décliné sur le modèle de _Delos_, ce qui donne à l'accusatif une terminaison en «-on». Enfin, bref, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée… Oh, et puis tout le monde s'en moque!

Des reviews? ;)

**¤¤¤**


	3. Un monde sans magie

**Rating :** T, par sûreté.

**Genre : **science-fiction, aventure.

**Résumé : **Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes ? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.

**Pairings : **bientôt du HPDM, mais pas pour tout de suite. Et d'autres couples un peu plus… « sombres », on va dire! Et ça commence dès maintenant...

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter (du moins, la dimension IV.62442) ainsi que ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, l'intrigue et tous les autres mondes qui apparaissent ici sont de moi… même si en l'occurrence, j'ai effectué quelques emprunts à la bête réalité ! Car ce monde de la seconde série est en fait notre monde…

**Playlist: **_Welcome To My Life_ et _Me Against The World,_ Simple Plan, album _**Still Not Getting Any...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un monde sans magie**

**-** **Monde II.** **83246, banlieue londonienne, XXe siècle. ****4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. **

**1****er**** septembre 1992. 7h04.**

Une voix perçante rompit le silence du matin, accompagnée de coups sourds et répétés sur la porte.

« Allez, debout ! Immédiatement ! »

Le petit garçon de douze ans qui dormait dans le placard à balais, derrière ladite porte, se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante tambourinait toujours contre la paroi.

« Vite, debout ! », continua à hurler Pétunia de sa voix peu amène.

Harry l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Il se tourna vers le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, avec une lettre magique et une école fabuleuse, et il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même songe auparavant.

Sa tante était revenue derrière la porte.

« Ca y est ? Tu es levé ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Presque, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Allez, dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles les œufs. Ne les laisse surtout pas brûler. Je veux que mon Dudley ait un bon petit-déjeuner pour son premier jour d'école. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Comme s'il avait encore besoin de manger…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, glapit soudain sa tante.

-Rien, rien… »

Aujourd'hui, Dudley et lui entraient en huitième année. Autrement dit, en deuxième année de collège.

Enfin, pas au même collège, cela dit.

Si Dudley était inscrit à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études, Harry devait en revanche se contenter de Stonewall, le collège du quartier. Malgré le léger soulagement que constituait le fait de se trouver dans un autre établissement que son cousin, Harry éprouvait tout de même une certaine appréhension à l'idée de retourner à l'école.

Non seulement on s'y moquait de ses lunettes rafistolées au papier collant et de son uniforme ridicule (de vieilles affaires de Dudley teintes en gris, les Dursley n'ayant pas voulu consentir à dépenser le moindre centime pour lui), mais il avait déjà vu plus d'une fois l'intérieur du trou des toilettes de près. Trop près, même. A vrai dire, on l'y avait à peu près noyé, comme on le faisait à Stonewall pour tous les nouveaux. Bien qu'il soit très rapide, Harry ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre les embuscades tendues par la bande de Gordon.

Et le problème supplémentaire, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de nouveau pour Gordon et les autres.

Bref, la journée s'annonçait mal.

L'enfant chercha à tâtons ses affaires, en chassant les araignées qui s'y étaient installées un peu partout. Puis, une fois habillé, il alla dans la cuisine et s'occupa du petit-déjeuner, comme sa tante le lui avait ordonné. Il fut bientôt rejoint par l'oncle Vernon et Dudley, vêtu de l'uniforme ridicule de Smelting : frac marron à queue de pie, pantalon de golf orange et canotier. Comme d'habitude, Harry tenta de dissimuler son sourire sardonique.

Il eut beaucoup moins envie de rire lorsqu'il dut lui aussi aller à l'école, une fois le repas achevé -du moins, le peu du repas qu'il avait pu absorber, son cousin lui en ayant volé une grande partie juste pour le plaisir de le voir le ventre creux. Alors que les Dursley montaient en voiture déposer leur Duddlynouchet adoré, lui partit à pied, muni d'un vieux cartable déchiré, son uniforme flasque sur le dos.

Arrivé aux portes du collège, il dut réprimer un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait de mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ce serait pas l'Eléphant, dites ? »

Adossés au grillage, Gordon, Dennis et Malcom, d'anciens membres de la bande de Dudley qui s'étaient empressés de composer leur propre groupe une fois entrés au collège, le narguaient. Le surnom d' « Eléphant » avait été attribué à Harry dès le premier jour, à cause de la couleur pachydermique de son uniforme, si différent de celui des autres. Il lui était resté pour sa dimension ironique : le petit gamin maigre n'avait décidément rien d'un éléphant.

« T'as de la chance que les cours commencent bientôt, l'Eléphant, murmura Dennis de sa grosse voix rauque. Mais t'inquiète, moi et mes potes, on s'occupera de toi à la récré. »

Harry frissonna et vint s'aligner dans la file qui constituait sa future classe. Manque de chance, la majeure partie de la bande de Gordon, sans parler de Gordon lui-même, en faisaient partie.

« Je suis maudit », ne put s'empêcher de penser le petit garçon.

Pendant la journée, il fit de son mieux pour les éviter. L'institutrice n'était pas la même que l'an dernier, et lui permit de rester dans la classe pendant les deux récréations de la journée. Puis, à la fin des cours, il rentra seul –presque en courant- en espérant que ses tortionnaires l'avaient oublié. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

Ils le rattrapèrent aux environs du parc de Magnolia Road.

« Ben alors, l'Eléphant, on essaye de nous fausser compagnie ? », lui glissa une voix familière tandis qu'on lui tendait un croche-pied. Il trébucha et tenta de se protéger le visage pendant que les coups pleuvaient.

Il ne savait pas vraiment au juste pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à lui. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, ils n'avaient même jamais tenté de le racketter, tant il était évident sur son allure qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui. Mais depuis la primaire, c'était Harry leur punching-ball, leur souffre-douleur –et la situation n'était pas près de changer.

Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de se défendre, ou au moins de les fuir…

Malcom lui décocha un dernier coup de pied, puis décida qu'il s'était assez amusé.

« A la prochaine, moucheron. »

Rajustant ses lunettes, l'enfant se releva en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings.

Un jour, il se vengerait.

* * *

**-** **Même monde, Ecosse, XXe siècle. Site historique de Poudlard, ruines. **

**1****er**** septembre 1992. 18h32.**

Il n'y eut pas d'effets spéciaux ostentatoires. Un vortex argenté s'ouvrit simplement au beau milieu du paysage de loch écossais pour cracher six voyageurs interdimensionnels touts tremblants.

Le premier mouvement d'Harry, à plat ventre comme les autres, fut de vérifier d'un simple geste que son épée était toujours bien sanglée au harnais qu'il portait dans le dos.

« Bouh, j'ai mal au ventre…, se plaignit Hermione.

-Moi aussi… , lui répondit en écho Ron.

-Tout le monde est là, ça va ? », s'enquit Harry, sitôt relevé. Des acquiescements hagards le rassurèrent. « On a eu de la chance de ne pas être tombés dans le lac.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit, Malf… Draco ?, demanda Neville, inquiet.

-Certain, fit l'intéressé. D'après le différenciateur portable, tout va bien.

-On a réussi, alors ! », s'exclama Luna en souriant. Les adolescents furent alors emportés par un instant d'euphorie générale.

« Mais où est passé Poudlard ? », s'alarma tout de même Ron.

Ils se situaient sur une île, au milieu d'un grand lac -tous deux semblables à ceux du grand parc. Seulement, à la place de l'école de sorcellerie qu'ils venaient de quitter se tenaient désormais les ruines d'un château, entourées de larges pancartes. Elles affichaient un avertissement, peint en lettres rouges _: Défense d'approcher. Edifice dangereux._

« Mais oui ! La seconde série se constitue de mondes dénués de magie…, chuchota Hermione, brusquement interdite.

-Est-ce que nos sortilèges pourront fonctionner, ici ? », l'interrogea Harry. Il éprouva un curieux sentiment de perte à la vue de ce qu'était devenu dans cette dimension l'établissement qui avait constitué plus qu'un foyer pour lui, ces dernières années. C'était un peu, réalisa-t-il soudain, comme se retrouver devant les décombres de sa maison. Il ressentirait sûrement quelques bribes de ce sentiment s'il devait jamais revenir un jour à Godric's Hollow.

« Sûrement, je crois que la magie opère tout de même, répondit Hermione en coupant le fil de ses pensées. Mais il faudra faire attention. Et ce n'est pas sans risques. En fait, ce sera un peu comme bousculer le tissu de cet univers…

-Ce qui veut dire ?, l'interrompit Ron, agacé.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'un portail peut s'ouvrir de manière aléatoire, si trop de pouvoir s'accumule au même endroit. Voilà. » Elle semblait contrariée.

« Quand vous aurez fini de papoter, on pourrait peut-être éventuellement se mettre à la recherche de l'Horcrux, lança Draco d'un ton ironique.

-Il y en a vraiment un ici?, demanda Neville, enthousiaste. Où est-il ? »

Prenant l'air concentré, le blond se mit à pianoter sur la tablette de son détecteur, mais il dut bientôt y renoncer.

« Je n'arrive pas à le trouver, se plaignit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un ici, seulement il est trop loin et les fréquences magiques ne fonctionnent pas correctement. » Il rangea son appareil avec une expression contrariée. «Cela n'arrange pas nos affaires. La première étape du plan était complètement basée sur l'utilisation du détecteur.

-Je croyais que tu pouvais te servir de ce truc n'importe où, Malfoy !, s'écria le roux. Tu affirmais même qu'il donnait les coordonnées précises de ce qu'on cherchait, lagitude et lontitude et je ne sais quoi d'autre…

-Latitude et longitude, Ron. Latitude et longitude, le corrigea Hermione d'un air las.

-Bah, c'est pareil, soupira le concerné en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? », interrogea Neville d'une voix inquiète.

Spontanément, leur regard se tourna vers Harry, en espérant une directive de sa part.

« Euh…, balbutia-t-il, peu enclin à endosser le manteau du commandement. Apparemment, continua-t-il d'un ton plus affirmé, il est temps de passer au plan B. » Certains sourirent à sa blague d'un goût douteux. « Donc je propose qu'on se sépare pour mener l'enquête. Il faudrait que l'on réfléchisse à ce que l'on ferait si l'on était à la place de Voldemort. »

Tous eurent un léger frisson à l'audition du nom honni, mieux maîtrisés chez certains –telle Hermione- que chez d'autres. Comme à son habitude, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une petite grimace, mais se reprit rapidement. Quant à Draco, il trembla violemment, de tout son corps, juste avant de se redresser et d'arborer un air féroce. Tout au fond de lui, le Survivant songea que l'ancien Mangemort n'avait rien oublié…

« Ecoutez, commença justement ce dernier, je pense qu'on devrait interroger les doubles de ceux qui sont des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans notre propre monde. Si… Si j'étais à 'sa' place, je crois que je me reposerais sur des valeurs sûres.

-C'est un raisonnement qui se tient », acquiesça Hermione.

Harry était d'accord, mais…

« C'est extrêmement dangereux. Et si le Voldemort de ce monde s'en rendait compte ?

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, riposta le blond. Si vous voulez, je peux même être le seul à suivre cette piste, tandis que vous cherchez l'Horcruxe d'une autre manière. »

Luna éleva doucement la voix.

« Même si cet univers est globalement dépourvu de magie, ses animaux y sont sensibles. Dans la seconde série, les chats sont par exemple capables de ressentir les ondes. Si on en contactait sur le plan astral, je suis sûre que…

-On a pas le temps, Luna, la coupa Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

-Mais si, ça peut être intéressant, au contraire, le contredit Neville. Je veux bien chercher avec elle. De mon côté, je sais que les plantes à Pipaillon tremblent et frémissent dans un environnement magique, et c'est une espèce assez courante. Et vu que j'ai quelques notions de dématérialisation, je pourrais contacter leur ki -je veux dire, leur aura.»

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Hermione se rangea de leur côté.

« Je veux bien vous aider, dans ce cas. Les voyages astraux sont eux aussi dangereux, vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller vos enveloppes corporelles.

-D'accord, fit alors le chef –présumé- de l'expédition. Ça donne deux équipes : Luna, Neville et Hermione, et de l'autre côté Ron, Malf… Draco et moi.

-Attends, attends, je n'ai pas tout saisi, là, le contra Ron. La première équipe fait _quoi_ au juste ?

-Laisse tomber, Weasley. Il y a trop de synapses en jeu, ton cerveau ne tiendra pas le choc., siffla Draco, malveillant.

-Nous, on cherche l'Horcrux sur le plan astral, et vous sur le plan physique., expliqua Luna, conciliante.

-Ah, OK., réalisa Ron. Bien. Qui va où ?

-On peut rester sur l'île, intervint Luna. C'est un lieu puissant, au niveau spirituel, à cause de la grande forêt qui l'entoure. Le problème, c'est que Poudlard n'y est pas vraiment.

-Ou bien vous pouvez accomplir le rituel au cercle de pierres d'Avebury, suggéra Draco. Dans le Wiltshire. C'est près de chez moi… enfin, c'est près du manoir Malfoy dans notre monde. »

_Dans notre monde… _Les trois mots résonnèrent au sein de l'esprit de chacun des six adolescents, qui furent l'espace d'un instant pris d'une profonde nostalgie pour leur univers natal, et également d'une certaine appréhension, voire répulsion, à l'égard de la dimension où ils se trouvaient, qui était non seulement retardée technologiquement, mais aussi non-magique. Ils comprirent aussi qu'au fond, ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à se séparer. Le groupe possédait en soi un aspect rassurant.

Ce fut Harry qui brisa l'instant de silence.

«Tout est réglé, dans ce cas. Du moins, si le site d'Avebury existe ici. On ira au Wiltshire en balai, pour employer le moins de magie possible, proposa Harry. Les balais volants ne posent pas de problème ?, demanda-t-il aux deux scientifiques qui firent 'non' de la tête. Donc la première équipe ira là-bas et nous…

-… au manoir Malfoy, continua Draco sans se soucier de ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir dire. Peut-être que le double de mon père qui vit ici sait quelque chose des Horcruxes. »

Harry détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole, et ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait, mais il acquiesça malgré tout en silence. Inutile de susciter une nouvelle confrontation oiseuse.

Par la force des choses, il se disputait moins avec Draco Malfoy, ces temps-ci –bien que Ron ait joyeusement pris le relais. Et encore, les affrontements n'étaient jamais vraiment violents, comme avant. L'un et l'autre savaient quand s'arrêter.

C'était peut-être une caractéristique des temps de crise. Tout le monde conservait son énergie pour des combats plus importants. Bien sûr, une certaine tension restait toutefois présente entre le Serpentard et les autres, mais c'était aussi dû à des problèmes de confiance.

_N'y pense pas._, s'ordonna aussitôt Harry. Il ne devait pas douter de la loyauté du jeune Mangemort repenti, sinon il se mettrait à douter de tout.

Or il ne pourrait compter que sur ses alliés, dans ce monde hostile. Même les doubles éventuels d'eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient susceptibles de croiser pouvaient être des ennemis, ici…

**

* * *

**

-**Même monde, XXe siècle. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. **

**1****er**** septembre 1992. 16h47.**

La lèvre inférieure blessée, le petit Harry rentra à la maison (du moins, là ou il vivait) en traînant derrière lui son cartable, dont une lanière s'était déchirée quand il était tombé. Heureusement, aucun Dursley n'était encore rentré. Il s'agissait probablement de la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Après s'être soigné du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec du mercurochrome, et après avoir tenté de réparer –en vain- son sac, le jeune collégien décida de prendre une glace au réfrigérateur, plaisir rare, et se précipita au premier étage en ayant vaguement le projet d'aller jouer avec l'ordinateur de son cousin. Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de ce dernier, il passa devant la seconde chambre du pavillon, celle qui était remplie des possessions de Dudley, et un autre plan germa dans son esprit.

Après tout, ce petit prince pourri gâté ne se rendrait pas compte si l'un de ses jouets avait disparu. Il en avait tellement…

Les rares jeux qui étaient en possession d'Harry venaient de cette chambre, comme par exemple ses petits chevaux de bois. Au départ, ils étaient prévus pour être un beau cadeau de Noël, mais Dudley s'était empressé de les piétiner le jour où il les avait reçus, sous prétexte qu'il voulait à la place un Bioman radiocommandé. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur disparition, peu de temps après.

Il en était de même pour les quelques livres que comptait le placard. C'était probablement la seule chose à laquelle son cousin ne s'intéressait jamais. Et comme Vernon et Pétunia refusaient de l'inscrire à la bibliothèque municipale…

A force de privations, les Dursley avaient fini par inculquer le vol à Harry.

D'ailleurs, ils s'en fichaient totalement. Si l'enfant à leur charge devait un jour finir au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus, cela les arrangerait même, en fait.

Et quelle perception du bien et du mal pouvait bien détenir un être qui avait grandi au cœur de l'injustice, qui n'avait jamais vécu rien d'autre que des brimades, qui ignorait tout de l'amour ou de l'amitié- hormis ce qu'il en avait lu ?

Sa conscience muette, le petit garçon s'avança donc vers les étagères couvertes de poussière. Cela faisait relativement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Comme toujours, il avait passé la majeure partie des grandes vacances à traîner dehors, pour éviter Piers et les autres amis de Dudley dont l'activité favorite constituait en la persécution des plus faibles –dont lui, bien sûr.

Il était temps d'inspecter les récentes acquisitions littéraires de Dudley. En plus, ce n'était pas franchement comme si elles risquaient de lui manquer. Son cousin ne s'adonnait strictement jamais à la lecture, à part peut-être à celle de ce qu'il y avait écrit au dos des paquets de céréales. Et encore.

Après tout, personne ne s'apercevrait de la disparition d'un livre ou deux…

C'est bercé par toutes ces justifications plus ou moins fondées que le dévolu d'Harry se jeta sur un livre un peu particulier. Il se démarquait des autres de part son absence de titre.

Et surtout, si l'on le regardait suffisamment longtemps, il clignotait. Au sens propre du terme.

Intrigué, l'enfant prit le volume poussiéreux dans les mains. Brusquement, il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que la surface qu'il touchait n'était pas celle d'une couverture de carton comme il s'y attendait, mais celle d'un rectangle de métal, à la fois lisse et glacée.

C'est à ce moment que l'hologramme se désactiva, et que le Journal apparut.

« Oh ! », murmura le petit garçon, émerveillé et surpris.

On aurait dit une sorte de livre électronique, comme ceux qu'il avait pu voir aux mains des amis de Dudley. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, la couverture de l'objet était gravée du titre « Journal », et ce qui aurait tenu lieu de première page avec un manuscrit ordinaire portait le nom « T.E. Jedusor » en plus petit. Les lettres paraissaient un peu usées, comme si l'artefact avait parcouru un long voyage et s'était quelque peu abîmé en route. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans la mémoire, du moins à première vue.

Ebloui par la valeur de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Harry se hâta de regagner son placard, au rez-de-chaussée, et dissimula sa trouvaille sous la paillasse où il dormait. Au retour des Dursley, il se comporta comme si de rien n'était et accomplit toutes ses corvées ménagères sans rechigner. Ce fut bien plus tard, une fois qu'ils furent tous couchés, qu'il put sortir le livre électronique de sa cachette et s'y intéresser.

Seul dans l'obscurité, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit de fortune et prit le rectangle métallique entre ses mains. A force de manipulations, il parvint finalement à l'allumer et à en activer les touches. C'était un peu comme les cours d'informatique qu'il avait eus à l'école. Sans trop réfléchir, il se mit spontanément à taper :

_« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. » _

Les lettres brillèrent brièvement, signes noirs et épars sur un fond blanc lumineux, puis disparurent.

Mais un instant plus tard, d'autres lettres se formèrent toutes seules sur la page virtuelle, à la grande surprise de l'enfant.

_Bonjour, Harry Potter. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal ?_

Ces mots disparurent également, mais Harry eut le temps d'écrire –après un bref temps d'hésitation:

_« Dans la bibliothèque de Dudley. »_

_Qui est-ce ?_

_« Mon cousin. Et je le hais. »_

Il n'avait pas voulu écrire cela, mais les mots lui étaient venus spontanément. C'était comme si le journal l'obligeait à exprimer ses émotions les plus sombres, à exorciser sa colère.

_Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes… _

_« C'est une longue histoire. En fait, je suis orphelin. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture… »_

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, le petit garçon exposa ainsi sa vie au journal électronique. Sans se rendre compte qu'il lui concédait de plus en plus de force, d'énergie.

Sans se rendre compte que peu à peu, il était en train de lui livrer son âme.

* * *

Un chapitre bien plus long que le précédent, cette fois... Voilà, la suite arrivera plus tard, après mes épreuves.

Des reviews? ;-)


	4. Plan astral

**Rating :** T, par sûreté.

**Genre : **science-fiction, aventure.

**Résumé : **Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes ? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.

**Pairings : **bientôt du HPDM, mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter (du moins, la dimension IV.62442) ainsi que ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, l'intrigue et tous les autres mondes qui apparaissent ici sont de moi…

**Playlist: **_Aral_, de Catherine Lara, album _**Aral**_**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Plan astral**

**-** **Monde VII. 69783, terre des Angles, temps incertains. Forêt de Deanus, comté de Gloucester. **

**20****ème**** jour avant l'équinoxe du cycle d'Automnus, année du Serpentaire. Crépuscule.**

Baignée dans l'or ambré du soleil couchant, la forêt de Deanus s'apprêtait au sommeil.

Assis en lotus sur l'humus, le dos bien droit, Nahash ferma ses paupières blafardes et se mit à écouter attentivement sa respiration. Avec beaucoup d'attention, il parvenait à ressentir l'éveil de sa kundalini, c'est-à-dire de son énergie vitale, ainsi que sa remontée le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa propagation dans tout son corps.

Elle se diffusait paisiblement, atteignait chacun de ses chakras, puis s'étendait jusqu'aux extrémités de son être, jusqu'au bout des doigts de ses longues mains d'araignée. La représentation mentale qu'il se faisait de la kundalini elle-même n'était rien d'autre qu'un serpent, oui, un serpent d'or noir lové trois fois sur lui-même.

Ce serpent, Nahash n'avait qu'à le dérouler pour accomplir son éveil spirituel. Et surtout, pour accéder au troisième niveau, le plan cosmique. C'était là que se trouvaient les réponses.

Car quelque chose était en train de se dérégler au sein de la logique qui liait les mondes entre eux. Et Nahash – qui, du temps de son noviciat, s'était jadis appelé Tom- était déterminé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas cette fois. L'entorse majeure qu'il avait commise aux règles qui régissaient sa dimension avait fini par perdre de son importance et s'était polie, au fil des ans. Cela ne dérangeait plus l'ordre cosmique qu'il soit immortel, désormais. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'un léger accroc dans la toile de son univers, une cicatrice fatigante dont son propre être souffrait encore un peu mais qui ne présentait presque aucun danger ni pour lui, ni pour les autres.

II avait enfin changé, il n'était plus aveuglé par la peur de la mort. Désormais, le reste de l'humanité comptait à ses yeux, il avait cessé de croire qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Après le tourment intérieur de toutes ces années, son âme et son corps avaient enfin trouvé la paix, d'une certaine manière.

Néanmoins, Nahash ressentait régulièrement des tiraillements dans son essence propre, et qui étaient provoqués par autre chose. Un élément ne collait pas. Et cela concernait sans doute plusieurs séries de mondes, peut-être même les sept réunies.

Eu égard au type de douleur que lui infligeait cette discordance, l'un de ses doubles était forcément impliqué. A cause de ses sens spirituels mieux développés que ceux de la moyenne, il se sentait relié à chacun d'entre eux. Plusieurs, si ce n'est la majorité, détenaient d'ailleurs une aura néfaste.

C'était probablement l'un de ceux de la première série… Lors d'escapades astrales, Nanash se souvenait l'avoir vu cacher des morceaux de son âme à travers tout le multivers. Bien qu'il soit en ce moment neutralisé, ce double-là restait dangereux, ne serait-ce qu'en raison des répercussions possibles de son acte.

Et il pressentait autre chose. Une entité surnaturelle extrêmement puissante, et qui s'était incarnée, quelque part.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, mais cette fois l'appel était plus fort que jamais. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était sans doute une divinité extrêmement puissante pour que ses ondes lui parviennent. Sans doute Vishnou. Il se réincarnait souvent.

Il ignorait où se trouvait ce nouvel avatar, mais connaissant Vishnou, il était sans doute déjà en train d'essayer de résoudre le problème. Une sorte de sauveur du monde, en somme.

À cette pensée, Nahash eut une sorte de sourire amusé. L'idée était risible, certes, et pourtant elle correspondait totalement à la personnalité de ce dieu-là.

En vérité, cela n'avait rien de drôle, car l'union de ces deux idées se trouvait être de fort mauvais augure : un affrontement massif et global se tramait.

Et tôt ou tard, les Septièmes Mondes seraient impliqués dans le conflit.

La lumière du jour avait fini par tout à fait disparaître, sous la canopée, cédant la place à la faible clarté des étoiles. Songeur, Nahash s'étira en sortant de sa transe, se leva, et retourna vers ses disciples sans rien laisser transparaître de son inquiétude.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps dans la dimension du rêve. En fait, il aurait peut-être pu contacter ceux qui étaient le plus à même pour répondre à ses interrogations.

**#**

**-** **Monde II.** **83246, Angleterre. Cercle de pierres d'Avebury, Wiltshire. **

**1 septembre 1992. 21h45.**

Ce fut au crépuscule que la première équipe atteignit sa destination. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu ne se trouvait dans les environs, ils atterrirent en silence et purent contempler le site.

« Tu es sûre de ton plan, Luna ? », murmura Hermione, un brin sceptique. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer à voix haute devant Neville, mais cette histoire d'auras ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien, lui répondit la voix éthérée de son amie. Mais dans la vie, qui l'est ? »

La jeune brune retint un soupir d'exaspération et entreprit de délimiter le site où ils pratiqueraient leur expérience spirituelle. L'idée ne l'enthousiasmait décidément pas outre-mesure, mais c'était là la seule piste dont ils disposaient, si le plan d'Harry concernant les doubles de Mangemorts de ce monde ne fonctionnait pas.

« Bien, mettons-nous d'accord. Neville et toi, vous vous désincarnerez, tandis que de mon côté, je surveillerai vos corps. Si je vois que ça tourne mal, j'essayerai de vous contacter par télépathie.

-Tu sais faire ça ?, s'étrangla Neville.

-Je ne l'ai étudié que de manière théorique, rougit-elle, mais comme c'est un ensemble de lois scientifiques que j'ai apprises par cœur, j'espère m'en sortir… Ça va aller?

-Oui, oui », acquiesça la blonde rêveuse en s'asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe. En face d'elle, son voisin fit de même et lui prit les mains. Hermione acheva de tracer le cercle qui s'inscrivait au sein de celui, plus grand, des pierres. Elle s'y installa, mais sans nouer ses mains à celles des deux autres. De la sorte, elle demeurerait dans un état intermédiaire entre la transe et l'éveil, afin de veiller sur les dangers potentiels de chaque plan.

« Ferme les yeux », intima Luna à son vis-à-vis, qui s'exécuta.

Le rituel pouvait commencer.

**#**

**-** **Même monde. Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire. **

**1 septembre 1992. 21h45.**

A peu près au même moment, la seconde équipe arriva en vue du Manoir Malfoy. Intérieurement, Draco se sentit soulagé de constater qu'au moins, cet élément-là n'avait pas changé.

Ils se posèrent dans un bosquet à l'écart et y dissimulèrent leurs balais. L'heure était venue de mettre en œuvre leur stratégie.

« Si mon hypothèse est correcte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû se reposer sur des personnes de confiance dans les mondes où il a caché ses Horcruxes. Pas pour tous, certes, mais il existe de fortes chances pour qu'il l'ait fait. »

Il se retient d'ajouter '82 %, en fait '. Weasley aimait se moquer de ce tic de pensée qu'il détenait. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui clouer le bec ensuite, mais en l'occurrence, la mission risquait d'en pâtir.

« Une salle secrète sous le salon. C'est bien cela ?, redemanda Harry à titre de confirmation, tandis qu'ils suivaient le sentier bordé de mûriers qui menait au manoir.

-Oui. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait confié un Horcruxe, mon… mon père l'aurait certainement caché là. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Les deux Gryffondors étaient bien conscients du fait que ce sujet demeurait douloureux, pour le jeune homme. Lord Malfoy était tombé au combat, abattu par Maugrey –qui avait lui-même trouvé la mort peu de temps après.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'immense portail de fer forgé, frappé d'un « M » stylisé. Il s'ouvrit au simple _Alohomora_ d'Harry, qui lança ensuite un sort de détection sur le château entier.

« Bien. Seulement deux personnes, l'une au premier étage, l'autre au second. Un enfant et un domestique.

-Et le salon, il est où exactement ?, s'enquit Ron.

-Au rez-de-chaussée, répondit Draco. Il suffira de bloquer la porte et de lancer un _Assurdiato_ vers les étages.»

Après avoir désactivé l'alarme moldue grâce à un sortilège, le trio inhabituel se faufila dans le hall, en prêtant à peine attention aux paons albinos et à la fontaine octogonale. La dimension luxueuse de l'endroit devient toutefois prégnante, une fois à l'intérieur.

« Oh, c'est grand ! », souffla Ron, plein d'admiration et d'envie mêlées. Puis il se tourna vers le blond. « Toujours aussi m'as-tu-vu, vous. Pourriture de bourgeois. Je parie que c'est pareil dans notre monde.

-C'était. », fit laconiquement Draco en se retenant d'ajouter qu'il n'était non pas un bourgeois mais un noble, capable de tracer son arbre généalogique jusqu'au Moyen- Âge, ce dont Weasley ou Potter ne pouvaient se targuer, eux. Mais il se tut, et se contenta de se diriger vers une petite statue de marbre blanc, à l'effigie de Proserpine. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette en pensant à jeter un _Accio_ lorsqu'il se ravisa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, s'inquiéta le brun.

-Ne te fatigue pas, Potter, ironisa Draco. J'applique une notion que tu n'as jamais vraiment saisie : la subtilité.

-Et ça va durer combien de jours et de nuits, donc ? »

Le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans daigner relever la remarque et entreprit une observation attentive de la statuette. Après une inspection minutieuse de l'objet, il finit par murmurer : « Ici. »

L'une de pointes de la couronne de la reine des Enfers semblait en effet légèrement décalée par rapport aux autres. Le sorcier appuya légèrement dessus, ce qui la remit à sa place et permit à une trappe circulaire du sol de coulisser.

« La voilà. », proclama l'héritier des Malfoy avec un léger sourire.

Devant eux venait de s'ouvrir une salle secrète, emplie de coffres et de magnifiques tableaux. Dans ce monde, la famille Malfoy appartenait sans nul doute à la classe des esthètes, mais leur besoin de dissimulation de leurs biens artistiques jetait un certain trouble par rapport à la légalité de leurs acquisitions –superbes, au demeurant, notait Draco.

« Oh, oh, y a du trafic d'œuvres d'art dans l'air… », sifflota Ron avant de se voir intimer le silence par Harry.

Ils descendirent un à un pour débuter leurs recherches. L'Horcruxe était peut-être à portée de main…

**#**

**Même monde. Cercle de pierres d'Avebury, Wiltshire. **

« Tiens, tu as vu, il est là-bas !, fit Luna.

-De quoi ? », demanda Neville, déconcerté.

Leurs esprits venaient tout juste de s'être détachés de leurs corps. La Serdaigle avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil en contrebas avant d'aisément prendre son envol, tant elle semblait être habituée à cette étrange expérience, mais Neville, dont c'était le premier voyage astral, avait bien plus de mal à détacher ses regards de son enveloppe corporelle. C'était là un spectacle bien déconcertant que de se voir d'un point de vue extérieur.

Eux-mêmes n'étaient plus que des entités transparentes, des concentrés d'énergie. Ainsi, tout en gardant sa silhouette humaine, Luna était devenue une architecture de vents bleutés et argentés. Son essence, comprit-il. Lui-même se voyait parcouru de lignes d'or qui tremblaient quelque peu. Et autour d'eux, le paysage était désormais fait de taches de couleur et de forces.

La voix insistante de sa compagne le tira de sa contemplation.

« Par là ! L'Horcruxe que nous cherchions. Tu ne sens pas son aura ? » Le garçon répondit par la négative d'un signe de tête. « Tu dois être beaucoup plus réceptive que moi. » Elle sourit au compliment et se dirigea en flottant vers la direction qu'elle avait indiquée. Neville la suivit sans pouvoir retenir ses questions.

« Mais alors, cela veut dire que nous sommes passés juste à côté, tout à l'heure ? Il était tout près ?

-Pas forcément. Dans le monde astral, les distances sont abolies. C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime bien me balader ici.

-Tu fais souvent ça ?, remarqua Neville, interloqué. Te détacher de ton corps ?

-Oh, oui. Enfin, surtout avant la guerre. Quand j'étais petite, en fait. Après la mort de ma mère.

-Oh. » Il hésita à continuer, puis prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. « As-tu… as-tu déjà réussi à la contacter ? »

Luna ne sembla pas surprise par la question, mais elle posa sur lui un regard teinté de peine.

« Jamais. Mon père dit qu'elle est partie pour la huitième série de mondes –ou qu'avec un peu de chance, elle s'est déjà réincarnée. »

Ils gardèrent un temps le silence, que la jeune fille brisa par son appel :

« Ici ! Le voilà ! »

Seulement, ils se rendirent immédiatement compte que l'Horcruxe avait déjà été trouvé. Par plusieurs personnes, qui plus est.

**#**

**-** **Même monde, XXe siècle. ****4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. **

Toute la nuit durant, le petit Harry avait déversé son âme dans le journal. En théorie, ce processus devait être bien plus lent, mais la colère qui sourdait de l'enfant, telle la lave sous un volcan, l'avait accéléré. Par conséquent, Tom Jedusor avait déjà presque entièrement pris possession de son âme.

Cette opération ne passait pas inaperçue sur la plan astral. Luna et Neville avaient l'impression de voir une gigantesque ombre verte infiltrer peu à peu les fibres d'une silhouette plus ténue, à l'aura rougeoyante.

Pis encore, une troisième instance s'apprêtait à entrer en action. Curieusement, elle ressemblait quelque peu à la forme verdâtre, mais elle semblait vouloir s'emparer de celle-ci, et non de l'être écarlate.

« Tu comprends ce qui se passe ?, chuchota Neville, perdu.

-Je crois qu'il tente de se trouver un hôte. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne est au courant pour les Horcruxes, et veut s'approprier celui-là… »

A cet instant, ils perçurent tous deux dans leurs esprits un appel ténu. C'était la voix d'Hermione, paniquée.

_Neville ? Luna ? Vous m'entendez ? Faites attention aux pouvoirs dont vous vous servez, surtout. Les instruments s'affolent, je crois… je crois qu'une faille interdimensionnelle est sur le point de s'ouvrir !_

_**#**  
_

Eh oui, je m'y remets ! J'aime bien cette histoire, même si l'ai longtemps laissée à l'abandon… J'essayerai de la finir, même si je ne garantis rien.

Les fans d'_Ouran High School Host Club_ auront remarqué une petite référence, de même que ceux de la _Horde du Contrevent_, roman d'Alain Damasio… Je vous recommande vraiment ce livre !


	5. Prince Taranis

**Genre : **science-fiction, fantasy, aventure.

**Résumé : **Saviez-vous qu'il n'existe pas qu'un seul univers, mais un ensemble de dimensions interconnectées et toutes différentes ? Et les Horcruxes de Voldemort sont précisément dispersés dans ce multivers… Prise en compte du tome 7. MultiUA.

**Pairings : **HPDM et autres couples secondaires.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter (du moins, la dimension IV.62442) ainsi que ses habitants ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. En revanche, l'intrigue et tous les autres mondes qui apparaissent ici sont de moi…

**Playlist: **_Here Comes The King, _X-Ray Dog (trailer de Narnia) et _Evenstar_, d'Howard Shore (thème d'Arwen)_._ Ecoutables sur You Tube.

**#**

**Chapitre 4 : Prince Taranis**

**-** **Monde III.62442, royaume d'Angleterre. Domaine de Poudlard, Ecosse. Jour douzième de la lune de Cantlos, vingt-huitième année du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nuit.**

Le prince Taranis chevauchait furieusement vers la Forêt Interdite, sur son étalon noir. Son familier, une chouette blanche, voletait tel un fantôme derrière lui. Ses yeux verts arboraient une expression rêveuse, tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs lui battaient les épaules. Le médaillon royal, frappé du « S » sinople de la lignée Serpentard, tressautait au rythme de la course sur sa poitrine.

Il se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait été transmis. C'était lors de son couronnement en tant que prince, lors de son quinzième été, il y avait déjà deux hivers de cela. Jusque-là, Taranis n'était considéré que comme l'héritier du trône.

La cour entière était présente, de même que les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, qui étaient les plus fidèles partisans du souverain, son père. On comptait également dans la foule les représentants des elfes (qui préféraient se désigner sous le terme de « Veelalië », _le peuple des veela_), des lycans, des vampires, des géants et maints autres peuples ou créatures magiques. De misérables Moldus attendaient à l'extérieur du domaine et se pressaient contre la barrière, serfs qu'ils étaient. Hors de question que leurs yeux impurs se portent sur son père et lui.

Au point culminant de la cérémonie, Lord Voldemort avait passé le médaillon à son cou et posé sur son front le diadème orné d'une pierre émeraude, marques de son nouveau statut, dans un geste empli de tendresse. A ses côtés, sa mère, la souveraine Bellatrix, rayonnait de fierté.

« Ces symboles princiers, je te les confie, mon fils. Montre-toi digne de ton rang et prête serment, à présent. »

Il avait alors noué les promesses sacrées qui le liaient à l'avenir du royaume, puis chacun des ambassadeurs s'était tour à tour avancé afin de renouveler l'allégeance des races qu'il représentait : Fenrir Au-Dos-Gris, meneur des lycans, Lord Severus, qui était également son précepteur, au nom des vampires, le massif Gurg Golgomath pour les géants, le belliqueux Ragnukau nom des gobelins,et bien d'autres.

Tous saluaient le futur souverain dans le langage de leur peuple, puis en Langue Commune, et Taranis répondait de même. En dernier vint l'hérë Malföy (1°), seigneur des elfes. Celui-ci présenta également au jeune successeur son propre fils, Draco, qui avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt le titre d'_aryon_, c'est-à-dire d'héritier, à l'instar du prince lui-même.

Les yeux d'anthracite ne croisèrent qu'un instant ceux de jade, mais cela suffit. Taranis avait reconnu le compagnon de jeux de son enfance.

Ayant grandi de manière solitaire au château, le fils unique du roi avait appris très tôt à vivre entouré d'adultes et à se montrer grave, même si son caractère impulsif avait donné du fil à retordre à ses instructeurs. Toutefois, il ne pouvait côtoyer aucun enfant de son âge et se sentait très seul.

Sa rencontre avec le petit Draco, lors d'une visite diplomatique du Beau Peuple, dix ans auparavant, avait changé tout cela. La rigueur de l'éducation des nobles veela n'ayant rien à envier à celle de la famille royale, l'enfant elfique n'avait pas, lui non plus, l'habitude de s'amuser avec d'autres bambins. Pendant le bref séjour des Malfoy à la cour, les deux enfants avaient ainsi partagé rires et jeux et étaient devenus amis, avant de se voir séparés par les aléas politiques. Il n'avait pas revu le blond depuis des lunes et des lunes.

Et voilà qu'après tant d'années, il le retrouvait.

_« Aiya, __tára __ereinion. __Alassë, _jeune prince._ »_, proclamèrent de concert le seigneur elfiqueet son fils.

_« Amen násië, _ô aînés des Enfants d'Ilùvatar._»_ (2°), récita l'humain en retour. Les deux Veela s'éclipsèrent alors, et le reste de la journée se déroula dans une sorte de brouillard flou pour Taranis. Il était alors loin de se douter qu'il venait de tomber amoureux, et que cette liaison l'amènerait finalement, à peine deux semaines plus tard, à la fuite éperdue de cette nuit.

Le cheval avait maintenant atteint l'orée des arbres. Une ombre vêtue d'un manteau gris-vert l'y attendait.

L'_aryon_ Draco, les yeux emplis de reproche, se tenait enfin devant lui.

« _L__e illumë abdollen !_, siffla-t-il d'un ton réprobateur dans sa langue natale.

_-Yé. Apsenë, melme-nya'. An atar-ninya. », _répondit Taranis, empli de contrition, avant de descendre de selle et de prendre son coursier par la bride. Certes, il arrivait bien après l'heure convenue, mais le roi, son père, s'était montré particulièrement pénible. Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'éclipser de manière discrète. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Draco, plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

Laissant là ses titres et ses charges, il prit doucement la main de son aimé. Malgré sa colère, le jeune elfe sourit alors et l'embrassa soudain.

_« T__ye-melinyë, __hondo-ninya.__ », _déclara-t-il ensuite en l'enlaçant. Bien que ce ne soit pas leur premier rendez-vous, c'était la première fois qu'il lui livrait vraiment ses sentiments.

_-I__nyë tye-méla, Draco._(3°)»

Ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Plus de prince, plus d'_aryon_. Seulement deux adolescents insouciants –trop insouciants.

Car c'était là négliger le monde sombre où ils vivaient, ainsi que l'ombre qui pesait en permanence sur ce dernier…

**#**

**-** **Même univers. Forêt Interdite, Ecosse. Nuit.**

En effet, dans le même monde, un portail venait de s'ouvrir et de laisser passer trois étrangers, perdus en cette dimension qui n'était pas la leur.

« Mais que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Hermione, à bout de souffle. Je ne m'étais pas aventurée dans les limbes, moi, je devais juste vous surveiller ! Où sommes-nous donc ?

-Dans un univers qui appartient à une autre série de mondes que la nôtre, ou même que celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions avant que la faille ne s'ouvre, répondit Luna d'un ton onirique pourtant exact. Nous avons traversé la matière qui tisse l'espace-temps, et sommes arrivés dans la Troisième Série.

-Celle où la magie a dominé l'agencement de la matière ?, demanda Neville, à la fois inquiet et soulagé. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nos propres pouvoirs – on pourra enfin s'en servir – mais on doit aussi trouver tout un tas de créatures magiques, ici, non ? »

Un long hurlement de lycan, suivi de l'écho de quelques tambours lointains, sembla lui donner raison.

« C'est juste, concéda Hermione.

-Vampires, loups-garous et nains, elfes, géants et gobelins. Sans oublier les centaures, les selkies et les gnomes, bien sûr.

-Ah, bah la routine, quoi », ironisa Neville, peu rassuré.

C'était plus ou moins l'heure de gloire de la cryptozoologiste, d'ailleurs. Non contente d'être une parapsychologue hors pair, comme elle venait de le prouver en se révélant d'une agilité remarquable sur le plan astral, Luna avait également suivi une formation d'ufosociologue, ce qui la rendait imbattable sur les civilisations non humaines.

« J'aimerais bien savoir si les différentes races de ce monde se sont fédérées sous un gouvernement commun ou si elle s'avèrent toujours divisées par des luttes intestines. Il est aussi possible que l'un des peuples se soit établi en tant que dominant, en conquérant les autres. Dans le pire des cas, certaines espèces sont peut-être même réduites en esclavage…

-En esclavage ? , s'exclama Neville, horrifié.

-C'est le cas des elfes de maison chez nous, je te le rappelle, le sermonna Hermione, sentencieuse.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé. »

Ils avancèrent en silence parmi les majestueuses fougères et les imposants chênes. A certains endroits, les fourrés et les ronces étaient si denses que c'était un calvaire de s'y aventurer. A plusieurs reprises, Luna crut identifier un ou deux serpents mais se tut pour ne pas alerter ses compagnons. Cette espèce ne devait pas être dangereuse – du moins, il fallait l'espérer.

Une profonde impression de noblesse sauvage se dégageait de ce lieu, déserté des humains. Les cris nocturnes des chouettes ou des loups répondaient aux sons plus légers du vent dans les feuilles et des insectes de la nuit. Les ténèbres régnaient, seulement éclairées par quelques lucioles éparses, et ils durent très vite s'aider de leurs baguettes pour y voir clair. De plus, les seuls sentiers praticables étaient ceux des bêtes sauvages, boueux et infestés d'insectes.

« En tout cas, ce type de végétation prouve que la pression démographique n'est pas très forte. Cette forêt ne semble pas exploitée par des humains, reprit Neville.

-Oui, mais elle abrite sans doute d'autres êtres des bois, comme par exemple… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudain. Elle venait de discerner un arc, caché dans les buissons et pointé en leur direction.

Elle reprit, plus bas : « Je crois que nous avons été repérés. »

Une jeune archère sortit alors de sa cachette, en les apostrophant, impérieuse :

« _Tir _(4°)_!_ Qui êtes-vous, humains, et comment osez-vous vous aventurer sur nos terres ? »

L'elfe, vêtue d'une tunique d'un vert sombre, détenait de longs cheveux blonds et s'exprimait d'une voix claire. Malgré son visage juvénile, ses yeux pâles laissaient entrevoir un âge inimaginable. Et elle n'avait cessé de les tenir en joue, menaçante.

« Excusez-moi, mais… qu'avons-nous fait ? Et à qui avons-nous l'heur de nous adresser ? », s'informa humblement Hermione.

« Epargnez-moi vos simagrées, humaine. Voilà ce que je hais chez votre peuple : vous tentez toujours d'imiter notre complexe protocole, mais vous y échouez lamentablement. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, étant donné votre balourdise.» Elle abaissa pourtant son arc et sembla se radoucir : elle avait bien vu que ses adversaires paraissaient somme toute assez inoffensifs.

« Je vais toutefois vous répondre, petite mortelle : je me nomme Astoria, Astoria Herbeverte (5°). Et je suis fiancée à l'_aryon_ Draco. »

Tandis que Neville, Hermione et Luna sursautaient à la mention du double de leur allié, une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Astoria.

Elle était sa promise, ce qui l'enchantait, mais lui ne l'aimait pas. Et c'est était un autre qui, en ce moment même, recevait ses faveurs…

Elle s'en vengerait.

**#**

1° _Hérë _: « seigneur » en langue elfique. Plutôt que d'inventer moi-même des mots, j'ai préféré m'appuyer sur le quenya (haut-elfe) et le sindarin (elfique commun), langues imaginées par Tolkien. Si des « spécialistes » me lisent, je vous prie de pardonner mes éventuelles erreurs : je sais par exemple que j'ai un peu mélangé les deux, par souci esthétique...

2°_« Aiya, __tára_ _ereinion. __Alassë._ _» _: « Salut à toi, noble enfant des rois. Béni sois-tu.

_« Amen násië._»_ :_ «Ainsi soit-il. »

3° _L__e illumë abdollen !_, « Tu es toujours en retard ! »

_-Yé. Apsenë, melme-nya'. An atar-ninya. __« _Oui, pardonne-moi, mon amour. [C'est] à cause de mon

père. »

_T__ye-melinyë, __hondo-ninya._« Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

_-I__nyë tye-méla, Draco. _«Moi aussi, je t'aime, Draco. »

_-Ilúvë, veleth nîn, yallumë !_ « Ensemble, enfin, mon amour ! »

4° _Tir !_ « Prenez garde ! / En garde ! / Gare ! »

5° Asteria Herbeverte : nom inspiré de celui d'une certaine Astoria Greengrass, une certaine Serpentard qui apparaît dans le tome 7 … Sans oublier la proximité qu'a ce nom envers celui de Legolas "Vertefeuille", bien sûr.


	6. Sauvetages

**Playlist : **_Enae Volare _et _Enae Volare Mezzo_, Era, album _**Era**_.

**Chapitre 5 : Sauvetages**

**Monde III.62442, royaume d'Angleterre. Tour d'astronomie de la forteresse de Poudlard, Ecosse. Jour treizième de la lune de Cantlos, vingt-huitième année du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Matin.**

Au sommet de la plus haute des tours, seule et pensive, la belle reine Bellatrix guettait à la fenêtre le retour de son fils, Taranis. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il ne s'agissait de leur héritier que par adoption, recueilli à l'âge d'un été par son époux Lord Voldemort, après le meurtre de ses parents rebelles. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé au prince, et même entre eux, le sujet restait secret.

Les véritables parents de Taranis l'avaient nommé « Henry » et le surnommaient par affection « Harry », un prénom que la rousse Lily de la Colline avait hurlé, au désespoir, juste avant de mourir. Au cours du combat, un sortilège mortel avait frôlé Taranis et l'avait marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, signe que la maison royale avait conservé en tant que blason du dauphin.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où son seigneur, fourbu de fatigue après la bataille finale, lui avait confié ce poupon endormi dans les bras. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, Bellatrix fut bouleversée de tendresse, elle qui avait éprouvé tant de chagrin quand la sage-femme lui avait appris qu'elle n'enfanterait jamais. Elle avait bercé l'enfant et l'avait baptisé « Taranis », en souvenir du dieu de la foudre.

Celle qui vivait jusque-là en étoile guerrière, épouse martiale d'un seigneur de guerre, s'était découvert des instincts de mère louve. Elle avait sauvagement protégé son petit, jusqu'à l'empêcher de fréquenter des enfants du même âge, et l'avait entouré de précepteurs.

L'enfant, tout comme son père adoptif, possédait le don de parler aux serpents. Ils venaient auprès de lui, qu'il soit endormi ou éveillé, et lui murmuraient des choses qui n'étaient intelligibles que par les Fourchelangues.

Un matin, Taranis trouva une peau de serpent auprès du chevet de son lit, sans doute le vestige d'une visite ophidienne nocturne. Sa mère Bellatrix la lui fit porter pendant quelque temps à son bras droit dans un bracelet d'argent, en tant que talisman protecteur. Désormais, ce symbole était complété par le pendentif des Serpentard à son cou.

Grand amateur de la violence des tournois, il joutait comme personne. En raison de sa vitesse et de sa pugnacité sans pareille, on le surnommait « l'Attrapeur », et lorsqu'il chevauchait son fidèle Eclair de Feu, un fougueux étalon noir, on eût dit une comète sombre descendue sur terre.

A l'âge de onze ans, il fut confié à sir Severus Rogue, un vampire anobli, membre des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, qui devint son précepteur. Ce dernier lui enseigna l'histoire, les règles du protocole, la magie, les techniques de combat les plus raffinées et la poésie, matières pour lesquelles il se montrait remarquablement doué – encore qu'il éprouvât quelques difficultés avec l'art des potions.

Il chantait comme personne, détenait un don pour les vers et excellait aux arts théâtraux. A la cour, son père lui donna de temps en temps un rôle mineur au théâtre, ce qui l'enchantait. Il joua ainsi Astyanax dans _Andromaque_, puis Acamas, le fils de Phèdre. Il écrivait aussi des vers, tantôt brumeux, tantôt mélodieux. D'ailleurs, il est faux d'affirmer qu'il a volé les vers d'autrui pour se les approprier : il suffit de voir les parchemins sur lesquels il a écrit ses poèmes pour comprendre que ces œuvres sont originales, tant ils sont couverts de corrections et de ratures.

Ce fut cette petite merveille, cet enfant prodige, qui devint à l'âge de dix-sept ans le prince héritier du royaume. Mais l'on ignorait encore à quel point son règne s'avèrerait chaotique. **#**

**-** **Monde II.** **83246, Angleterre. Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire. **

**2 septembre 1992. 07h32.**

Harry, Ron et Draco n'avaient rien trouvé dans la cave, hormis cette note de rappel : « Mémorandum : offrir le journal électronique au fils Dursley ».

Ils ne doutèrent pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait là de l'Horcruxe recherché. En piratant l'ordinateur du manoir, ils retrouvèrent l'adresse desdits Dursley, une famille dont le père était fabriquant de perceuses. Son entreprise, la Grunnings, était une filiale de la multinationale dirigée par Malfoy Sr. Il était marié à une certaine Pétunia Dursley, et avaient un fils, Dudley, âgé d'environ onze ans.

« C'est dingue, le nombre d'infos qu'un patron peut obtenir sur ses employés, remarqua Ron, abasourdi.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les dossiers spécialisés, renchérit Draco. Du vrai matériel d'espion ! »

Le trio atypique reprit le balai, en volant à très haute altitude pour rester invisible du sol. Il tenta d'aider Luna, Neville et Hermione, mais c'était impossible : la faille entre les mondes s'était déjà renfermée, laissant ces derniers livrés à eux-mêmes. Carte en main, les trois jeunes gens trouvèrent rapidement le4, Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey.

Le pavillon semblait désert. Toutefois, une étrange lueur verdâtre éclairait le placard à balais… C'était en vérité la chambre d'un petit garçon, un enfant manifestement tombé dans le piège du journal intime pensant. Assis sur son lit, il parcourait un livre numérique, sans se rendre compte que son énergie vitale se retrouvait prisonnière du nuage vert qui l'entourait.

« Ca suffit, Voldemort ! Au lieu de s'en prendre à cet être sans défense, viens te mesurer à un ennemi digne de toi !, cria Harry à l'adresse de la nuée qui enveloppait sa victime.

-Je ne suis pas Voldemort mais Tom Jedusor, répliqua celle-ci. » Elle délaissa l'enfant pour se matérialiser, incarnant soudain le bel adolescent qu'avait été l'ennemi d'Harry. Délivré de sa transe, le gamin sursauta et se frotta les yeux.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me ressemblez autant ?

-Tu ne nous croirais pas si on te le disait, petit, répondit Ron.

-Ca reste à voir ! Et puis je viens de voir un nuage se transformer en jeune homme, donc je pense que je suis en mesure d'entendre pas mal de choses bizarres… Alors ? »

Un léger silence s'installa, rompu par l'Harry du premier monde.

« Je suis ton double, venu d'une dimension parallèle. Voilà, tu es content ?, assena-t-il.

-Whoua !, fit l'enfant, enthousiaste. Mais c'est super !

-Si cela ne vous gêne pas, nous comptions plus ou moins nous battre…, rappela Tom Jedusor, ironique.

-Oui, oui, ça arrive, maugréa Draco. _Stupefix_ ! »

L'ombre, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi rapide, se retrouva aussitôt statufiée.

« _Bye bye_, Tom… », murmura Harry en détruisant le journal intime numérique d'un revers de baguette. On entendit un atroce hurlement, le jeune homme se dématérialisa brutalement, et ce fut tout. Cet Horcrux n'était plus.

« Tu es sauvé, petit, annonça un Harry aux anges.

- J'espère qu'Hermione et les autres s'en sortent bien… », murmura Ron.

**#**

**Monde III.62442, royaume d'Angleterre. Village veela, Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, Ecosse. Jour treizième de la lune de Cantlos, vingt-huitième année du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Midi.**

Malheureusement, le sort de Neville, Hermione et Luna n'était guère assimilable à l'expression « bien s'en sortir ». Prisonniers des Veela, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre les délibérations d'un Conseil des Sages inféodé à Voldemort, emprisonnés dans des cages de bois. Et pour comble de malchance, ces elfes avaient été mis au courant par leur souverain ténébreux de l'existence d'autres mondes. Ils savaient donc avec précision à qui ils avaient affaire.

Brusquement, un cri de guerre rompit le silence de la majestueuse forêt.

« Armée de Dumbledore, en avant ! », hurla le double d'Harry de ce monde.

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, un petit groupe s'empara des portes de bois et les défonça.

« Venez vite ! Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis…, s'écria un double de Ron, avant de s'arrêter, figé. Hermione ? Luna ? Neville ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas au camp ?

-On vous expliquera plus tard, ménagea Hermione. Pour le moment, la priorité est de nous sortir d'ici !

-D'accord. Mais c'est tout de même assez déconcertant…

-Je sais. On vous dira tout, promis ! »

Le trio inhabituel suivit ses sauveurs providentiels jusqu'à leur campement. L'Armée de Dumbledore avait réussi son coup.


	7. Révélations

**Playlist : **_The Heart of Everything,_ Within Temptation, album _**The Heart of Everything.**_

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations**

**Monde III.62442, royaume d'Angleterre. Camp des Rebelles, Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, Ecosse. Jour treizième de la lune de Cantlos, vingt-huitième année du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après-midi.**

« Nous aimerions en savoir plus sur ce monde, commença Hermione. Nous vous avons expliqué qui nous étions, d'où nous venions et ce que nous recherchons maintenant, c'est à vous de nous rendre la pareille. Depuis quand Voldemort est-il au pouvoir dans ce monde ? Avec qui règne-t-il ? Et comment applique-t-il son pouvoir ? »

Le double d'Hermione venu du troisième monde, vêtu d'une tunique de chasseur brune, prit une profonde inspiration devant tant d'interrogations.

« Il sera difficile d'apporter une réponse concise à toutes ces questions, vous savez…

- Peu importe. Nous voulons savoir.

- Très bien. » Elle consulta les autres du regard, puis se lança. « Cela fait tant de temps que Lord Voldemort s'est emparé de cette terre que les jeunes tels que nous n'avons jamais connu un autre pouvoir que le sien.

- A ce point ? Mais depuis combien d'années règne-t-il ?, demanda Neville, abasourdi.

- Vingt-huit ans. » Le trio du premier monde se répandit en exclamations surprises. « Oui, vingt-huit ans. Presque trente. Et pire encore : il a adopté Harry, l'enfant que l'Oracle décrivait comme étant destiné à le combattre. Intelligemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ses parents et l'a élevé, afin qu'il n'ait aucune envie de le combattre. Ainsi, l'Elu se considère désormais comme le fils de ce tyran, destiné à régner après lui. Et il pense que la reine Bellatrix, l'étoile guerrière, est sa mère.

- Mais c'est une atroce nouvelle !, se lamenta Luna. Vous n'avez donc plus aucun espoir pour l'avenir ?

- L'espoir s'en est allé avec l'enfant, souffla la Minerva McGonagall de ce monde.

-Qu'en est-il de Poudlard, alors ? , s'étonna Hermione. L'école n'est-elle pas un bastion de résistance ?

-Elle a été prise par Lord Voldemort, expliqua l'Hermione chasseresse. La maison de Gryffondor a d'ailleurs été éliminée. Seuls demeurent les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et bien entendu, les Serpentards.

- Et les peuples magiques ? Qu'en est-il ? Se sont-ils fédérés ou sont-ils encore dévorés par des guerres intestines ?, demanda Luna, en bonne ufosociologue.

- C'est assez complexe, répondit la Luna de la troisième dimension. Les géants, les gobelins, les lycans, les vampires, les acromantula, les détraqueurs et bien sûr, les elfes, se sont tous ralliés à la Confédération menée par Lord Voldemort qui place les humains en position de domination. En revanche, les selkies et les centaures ont refusé de la rejoindre et se sont mis du côté des Rebelles. Malheureusement, il leur arrive encore de se retrouver dans des querelles de clans, complètement dépourvues d'intérêt, mais qui les mobilisent totalement.

- D'accord. Et les Moldus ? Qu'en est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Ah, les Moldus… C'est peut-être ceux qui ont le plus souffert du règne de Voldemort. Ils sont presque réduits en esclavage, à la merci totale des sorciers. Leur statut porte le nom de « servage », et en effet, il présente des similitudes avec celui des serfs du Moyen-Âge. Ils sont confinés aux travaux des champs ou aux activités manuelles et n'ont pas le droit d'apprendre à lire et à écrire…

- Une interdiction que nous avons bravé, car nous avons transmis ces savoirs aux enfants du village moldu le plus proche, interrompit le Ron du troisième monde.

- C'est juste, concéda l'Hermione de cet univers. Mais leur situation reste peu enviable. Et ils risquent la mort si l'on découvre ce qu'ils savent.

- La mort ? », s'exclamèrent Neville, Hermione et Luna. Un hochement de tête désolé leur répondit.

« Voilà pour notre dimension, conclut Minerva. Et vous, visiteurs d'un autre monde ? Comptez-vous nous aider, ou bien simplement retourner chez vous ?

-Hum, un peu les deux, révéla Neville. Nous voulons savoir si votre Voldemort détient un objet magique – anneau, médaillon, couronne, coupe…

- C'est le cas, fit Hermione. En vérité, il en possédait deux, une bague et un pendentif, mais il vient d'offrir ce dernier à son fils adoptif, le prince Taranis.

-Qui est ce Taranis ?

-C'est le nom que Lord Voldemort et son épouse, Bellatrix, ont donné à l'enfant de la prophétie, leur dévoila le Ron de ce monde.

-Vous voulez dire que l'Harry élevé par Voldemort détient un Horcrux ? » McGonagall hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Bon sang, ça va être d'une simplicité, pour récupérer tout ça… », marmonna Neville. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un invité hors du commun.

« Rogue ? » s'exclamèrent les trois voyageurs du premier monde.

Le vampire venait d'entrer dans le cercle que formaient les membres de l'A.D. et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Pas de panique, il est de notre côté, s'empressa d'expliquer McGonagall. C'est un agent double.

-Ah, ben c'est comme chez nous, alors », en déduisit Ron.

Le Severus de ce monde était toutefois bien plus impressionnant que celui qu'ils avaient connu. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, parfaitement entretenus et maintenus par un bandeau du vert des Serpentards. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'intérêt devant les nouveaux venus, et sa robe sombre de sorcier était ornée du sceau royal, signe qu'il était le précepteur du jeune prince. Et lorsqu'il sourit, le trio ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Ses canines étaient en effet pointues, comme celles d'un animal carnassier.

Il semblait fatigué, comme si le fait même de demeurer au soleil, même dans la pénombre des sous-bois, l'épuisait. Luna n'ignorait pas que c'était dû à sa condition d'être vampirique.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, êtres venus d'un autre monde ? », les questionna-t-il de sa voix unique et veloutée. Comme tous les serviteurs de Voldemort (ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs plus tout à fait), il avait été mis au courant de l'existence des autres dimensions.

Les trois amis sursautèrent, mais se reprirent assez vite.

« Nous cherchons un moyen de dérober la bague et le médaillon que possèdent Voldemort et Harr… Taranis.

-Je vous y aiderai, n'ayez crainte. »

**#**

**Même monde. Forteresse de Poudlard, appartements du prince, Ecosse. Même jour, même année. Soir.**

Un, deux, trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Machinalement, Taranis répondit :

« Entrez ! »

Bottes de daim brun, tunique elfique verte, longs cheveux blonds mêlés de tresses et yeux clairs, Astoria Herbeverte se tenait devant lui, hardie.

« Que fais-tu ici ?, s'écria-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

-Du calme, mon prince, l'enjoignit l'elfe d'une voix mielleuse. Je suis venue vous prévenir…

-Me prévenir de quoi, dis-moi ? Si tu fais un pas de plus, j'appelle la garde ! », la menaça le jeune homme.

La fiancée de Draco renonça donc au pas qu'elle s'apprêtait à esquisser.

« Je sais que vous êtes méfiant à mon égard. Et je sais également que vous ne m'aimez pas. Soyez tranquille, c'est aussi mon cas. »

Elle l'empêcha de réagir, offusqué, en levant la main afin de stopper ses futurs mots.

« Toutefois, il m'a semblé plus honnête de vous prévenir, avant de vous porter atteinte.

-De me porter atteinte ?, s'étonna Taranis. Mais pour qui te prends-tu donc ? J'ai plus de pouvoir dans le médaillon que je porte au cou que dans tout ton faible organisme ! »

Et le prince de rire, ravi par sa comparaison. Cependant, son allégresse s'envola lorsqu'il surprit le regard d'Astoria. Froid. Froid et calculateur.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Que me veux-tu ? », aboya-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre posément.

« Je veux que Draco revienne à moi.

-Pourquoi parler de lui ?, affirma le fils adoptif de Voldemort, en feignant l'indifférence. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, certes, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation…

-Tu mens !, le coupa la jeune femme, en passant brusquement au tutoiement. Tu es son amant, je le sais ! »

Cette fois, l'héritier du trône ne trouva pas de boutade à asséner à son adversaire. Cette diablesse connaissait son secret…

« Parle., lui ordonna-t-il, abattu par cette révélation.

-Je vous ai surpris ensemble, une nuit. Vous étiez tellement… occupés que vous ne m'avez ni vue, ni entendue.

-Je veux bien le croire, acquiesça Taranis, soudain très las.

-A partir de cette nuit, je me suis mise à vous haïr, de toute mon âme.

-Ce qui peut se comprendre. »

Sans prêter attention aux interruptions incessantes de son interlocuteur, elle continua :

« Je me suis donc mise à chercher ce qui pourrait le plus vous blesser. Et, étant donné ce à quoi j'avais assisté, ce n'était pas très difficile. Pourquoi ne pas mettre au courant votre mère, la reine Bellatrix ? Ou, mieux encore, votre père, Lord Voldemort ? Il est certain qu'en connaissant un tel aspect de votre personnalité, le mariage avec Cho Chang, la fille de l'empereur de Chine, se présentera beaucoup moins bien… »

Le prince avait soudain blêmi.

« Tu es imprudente, jeune elfe. Je pourrais te tuer et cacher ton cadavre de sorte à ce que personne ne le trouve jamais…

-Mais vous seriez le premier à être soupçonné. En entrant, pour que l'on me laisse passer, j'ai affirmé aux gardes que je venais vous voir pour une affaire concernant mon époux – ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs… S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soir (y compris un sort d'amnésie, je vous ai vu prendre votre baguette lâchez-la immédiatement), ils s'en rendront compte et vous accuseront immédiatement. »

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, l'air sombre.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule solution.

-Abandonner Draco, murmura l'adolescent dans un souffle.

-Faites-le, et je préserverai nos deux mariages. Ignorez-moi, et vous pourrez dire adieu à toute alliance politique – ainsi qu'à l'affection de votre père.

-Je vous obéirai, lui concéda-t-il. Mais je vous hais.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je vous hais aussi, soyez-en assuré… »

Après cet échange de courtoisies, elle sortit de la pièce. Assuré de sa disparition, le jeune homme en profita pour enfouir sa tête entre ses mains et s'abandonner aux larmes.

Bientôt, il devrait renoncer à Draco, son Draco. L'unique être qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement aimé en ce bas monde…

Puis il se releva et essuya les traces humides sur ses joues, honteux de lui-même. N'était-il pas prince ? Il jeta son long manteau noir sur ses épaules et sortit.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, ses espions lui avaient révélé l'emplacement du camp des rebelles. Il était temps de leur rendre une petite visite…

**#**

**Même monde. Camp des Rebelles, Ecosse. Même jour, même année. Nuit.**

« Alerte ! Le prince se dirige vers notre camp, accompagné de toute une phalange de son armée ! »

Le cri aigu était venu de Sybille Trelawney, qui se tenait comme toujours perchée à la cime des arbres, sur sa plate-forme de bois.

Pris de panique, les rebelles de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'organisèrent afin de faire face à cette attaque.

« Je vous avais prévenu de cette attaque, rappela sir Severus Rogue. Les autres espions de Taranis l'ont averti depuis déjà plusieurs semaines de l'emplacement de notre camp.

-Pardon de ne pas vous avoir écouté, Severus, s'excusa McGonagall. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité est donnée au combat.

-J'entends. »

Tous sortirent leur baguette magique et l'affrontement commença.

C'était là un spectacle grandiose.

D'un côté se tenaient les rebelles, vêtus de tenues forestières et rejoints par le trio venu du premier monde, qui portait ses combinaisons synthétiques aux couleurs de ses maisons. Quelques centaures, parmi lesquels Firenze, Bane et Magorian, les avaient rejoints.

De l'autre, c'était les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, élite de l'armée de Lord Voldemort, des guerriers qui revêtaient des tuniques noires et des masques d'argent. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés de combattants plus communs, bien que redoutables : des gobelins, des elfes et quelques Détraqueurs.

Soudain, Harry (non, Taranis, rectifia mentalement Ron) surgit des ténèbres.

C'était un adolescent blême, enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, qui portait un diadème orné d'une émeraude ainsi qu'un médaillon sinople, frappé d'un « S » vert.

« L'Horcrux ! », pensèrent les trois amis.

Il fallait absolument qu'ils se le procurent.

Et quel meilleur moyen qui celui qui consistait à dire la vérité à l'héritier ?

« Taranis !, hurla Hermione. Prince Taranis, écoutez-moi ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, interloqué.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas immédiatement te lancer un _Avada Kedavra_, rebelle.

-Parce que je détiens la vérité, lui cria-t-elle. Votre vérité. Le secret de votre naissance. »

C'était dur de vouvoyer son meilleur ami, mais elle y parvint tout de même.

Il la fixa, hagard. A combien de révélations devrait-il assister aujourd'hui ?

Pris de la peur que ce mystère le désigne en tant qu'enfant illégitime, il demanda une trêve, et partit en compagnie de la jeune brune, dans une autre zone des bois.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à une clairière, il s'assit sur une souche et prit la parole.

« Je t'écoute. Quelle est ton énigme ? Ceci dit, je te préviens, si elle me déplaît, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer pour la préserver ! »

Hermione trembla légèrement, mais ne se laissa pas faire.

« Inutile de me tuer pour sauvegarder votre secret. Tous les rebelles le connaissent. Et il ne vous plaira probablement pas. »

Agacé, Taranis esquissa un mouvement de la main.

« Peu importe.

-Si vous menacez de me tuer, je ne vous révèlerai rien du tout.

-Soit, soit. Je promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

-Jurez sur ce qui vous est le plus cher !

-Bien. » Il prit une inspiration et posa la main sur le cœur.

« Par ma mère, la reine Bellatrix, je jure de ne pas te faire de mal.

-Je vous crois. »

Elle s'assit à son tour sur un tronc d'arbre voisin.

« Ne vous est-il jamais semblé étrange que vous ressembliez si peu à votre père et à votre mère ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais questionné sur vos yeux verts ?

-J'ai les cheveux noirs de ma mère, protesta-t-il.

-C'est ce que vous croyez. En vérité, vous détenez ceux de votre père.

-Lord Voldemort a les cheveux châtains foncé !, lui hurla-t-il en se levant soudain.

-Parce que ce n'est pas votre véritable géniteur. »

Accablé pour la seconde fois de la journée, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la souche, abasourdi.

« Comment cela est-il possible ?

-Ecoutez-moi, lui chuchota Hermione, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait suivi.

Votre vrai père, James Potter, ainsi que votre mère, Lily, ont tous deux été assassinés par Lord Voldemort.

-Cela ne se peut pas !, réagit-il avec violence.

-Malheureusement, si, lui asséna-t-elle. Oui, c'est la triste vérité. Il a tué vos parents, et vous a élevé, comme son propre fils. Et la reine en a fait de même. Mais ce ne sont pas vos parents.

-Je ne te crois pas. »

Il se leva.

« Assez ! Je rentre au château. Comme promis, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Il lui tourna le dos et suivit le sentier qui l'éloignait d'elle.

« Souvenez-vous de mes paroles !, cria la jeune brune derrière lui. Cherchez dans les registres, cherchez dans les tiroirs de votre mère, dans les recoins de la bibliothèque de votre père, et vous trouverez la preuve de ce que je vous ai dit. N'oubliez pas… »

Il feignait de ne pas l'entendre.

« N'oubliez pas… », répéta-t-elle une dernière fois, avant de tomber à genoux.

A présent, seul le destin leur viendrait en aide…


End file.
